Harry Potter and the Mighty Morphing Ninja Rangers
by SnapeKillsDumbledore
Summary: An epic fanfic about how Harry Potter came to meet the Mighty Morphing Ninja Rangers and defeated Lord Voldemort.Please critique and leave comments :D


"Ugh... no! Voldemort no, not the snakes!" yelled Harry as he awoke from a dream about Dumbledore juggling magical balls. Harry had been at his aunt and uncle's house for about two weeks this summer after school ending just weeks before. He was growing weary of his little room under the stairs. "I have to get out of this room!" he shouted at his trusty owl sidekick, Hedwig.

It was late at night and Harry opened the door coming out of his room under the stairs. He rummaged through his Uncle Vernon's magazines cabinet to find the phonebook. After five minutes of digging through magazines he found a great book titled "All of the Phone Numbers in England and Surrounding Countries- Including Canada". Harry thought to himself

"Where should I crank call so I can be like the cool kids I see on MTV all day?" He found himself flipping through the phone book for about three and a half hours. His index finger was scanning through the Q section, to the R section, and his eyes landed on the number marked "Sum41 - All the numbers to every member of our band, including the lead singer's mother's cell phone, yes, we mean every single number you could think of having to do with Sum41."

Harry's heart was thumping as he walked over to the telephone to give those Sum41 punks a phone call they'll always remember. "Ring... Ring..." they phone said, because phones in England can talk, you know. Finally on the other line "Hello, this is Deryck Whibley, member of Sum41, how may I help you today?" Harry hadn't thought of what he was going to say, so he yelled into the phone "This is Harry Potter, from England, I'm a wizard and you're not suppose to know that because it's a secret and I just told a muggle." Harry was angry that he told him everything and hung up the phone. Harry was walking back to his small room when suddenly the phone behind him was ringing again. He jumped towards the phone on the start of the second ring, hoping it hadn't woken up his relatives he despised who were sleeping upstairs.

"Hello?" Harry whispered into the phone. "Hey! This is Deryck Whibley of Sum41 and if this is Harry Potter prove it by doing some magic tricks!" shouted the speaker on the phone. "Okay I'll do it, but only if you dedicate five songs to me because I'm Harry Potter, I'm great." "Well, I'll have to convince the other members of the band, but I'm sure they will agree that given the situation, it's only fair." shouted Deryck as if he was an old guy shouting into a microphone at a drive thru. Harry nodded at the phone because he thought that Deryck could see him nod on the other side of the phone, but he really couldn't. "Ohemgee Dubyateeff!" Harry gasped as a whole Pizza Hut came out the end of his wand and was sitting right in front of him in the living room that belonged to the Dursleys. "Wow, a Pizza Hut is right in front of me in the living room right now!" Harry ejaculated into the phone. "That's amazing you must be the real Harry Potter because only he could do that!" said an excited Deryck Whibley on the other end.

There was a knock at the door. "Who could be knocking at this hour?" Harry thought as he crawled over to the door. The door slowly creaked open and Harry looked outside. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Harry asked. Harry began to slowly close the door just as a ninja star pierced through the mahogany door they had. "Bloody 'el, you could've poked my eye out with that!" Harry yelled at the darkness. Just as Harry was walking outside to see if anyone was there, five ninjas appeared in front of him, all in different colored ninja robes. The middle one was wearing red, the other two ninjas to the right of him were wearing black and yellow and the two to his right were wearing blue and pink.

"We're the mighty morphing ninja rangers! We were summoned here because you used magic in the real world!" the ninja in the red explained to Harry. "No I didn't you silly ninjas!" Harry laughed at them. "Did too!" "Nuh-uh" "Ya-huh" "No way" "Ya way" they exchanged idiotic remarks back and forth for five minutes then Harry finally said "Okay, I made Pizza Hut appear in my living room." The black ninja was all like "Yo man, are you fo' real you got some pizza in this hizzouse?" "English motherer, do you SPEAK it?" Harry repeated the phrase he heard in Pulp Fiction. All the Ninja Rangers laughed and the black ninja ranger was depressed and went to his house in Compton.

Harry greeted all the Mighty Morphing Ninja Rangers into his house for pizza and butterbeer. Good times were had by all. This was the end of the story for them all... or was it? Moments later there was a knock at the door again, louder than the previous knock, this worried Harry. Harry crept up to the door and opened it and "Oh my god, it's Voldemort!"

The ninjas ran outside of Pizza Hut and through Harry's uncle's living room. "You'll need these, you guys!" Harry tossed them all wands and the two feminist pink and yellow ninja rangers complained that "Someone might find the term 'guys' offensive."

Harry ran outside with the four Mighty Morphing Ninja Rangers behind him. "Magic missile!" Harry yelled as he shot white shots of light from the tip of his wand towards Voldemort. The other rangers were having some difficulty using the wands because they haven't attended Hogwarts like Harry has, so they threw the wands off to the side of the road and used their native ways of fighting - martial arts.

The ninja rangers kicked and punched Voldemort in a well choreographed fight sequence. The yellow ranger, being Asian, used her dragon fist ultra claw punch on Voldemort, which she learned, did "massive damage". The blue ninja ranger wasn't as great as of fighter due to the fact that he spent more time on the adult sites on the internet than on training sessions with the rest of the ninjas, so he flung his arms everywhere hoping to hit Voldemort, but ended up poking the red ninja ranger in the eye, which led to a kick in the nuts for himself. The pink ninja ranger, being a brothel, was infact very flexible so she did a few back flips and kicked Voldemort in the face.

Harry saw that Voldemort was exhausted and knew that this was his chance to be the hero and defeat Voldemort. Harry took his wand out from behind his ear and yelled "Flipendo!" which sent Voldemort flying into the air and back onto the ground, passed out.

Harry and the Ninja Rangers all cheered that they defeated Voldemort and were heading back to the house to finish their pizza. As they came up to the doorstep, the red ninja ranger glanced around to see Voldemort get up from the ground and begin growing one hundred and fifty times the size of this normal self.

"Godzilla!" shouted the yellow ninja ranger as she pointed towards this enormous creature in front of her.

"It's morphing time!" cried out the red ninja ranger as he took a ninja star belt buckle off his belt and held it in the air. The other rangers did the same. "Kangaroo!" shouted the blue ninja ranger, followed by a "Platypus!" from the pink ninja ranger "Pygmy Possum!" the yellow ranger yelled, "Salt water Crocodile!" called out the red ninja ranger. They found themselves teleported into their Australian Animal Ninjazord, which was slightly slanted for some reason. Voldemort walked over to the Ninjazord and pushed it towards the left. The Ninjazord was rapidly falling towards the ground below them. "Where's Tyrone!" asked the red ninja ranger "Harry pissed him off earlier and he left to go back to Compton!" replied the blue ninja ranger "So we're missing the Eastern Snake Necked Turtle leg of the Ninjazord?" "I'm afraid so."

The Ninjazord fell over. Things weren't looking good for the Mighty Morphing Ninja Rangers.

Voldemort was about to strike the Ninjazord with a deadly curse that turned the whole Ninjazord into a llama. He raised his wand and opened his mouth "Llamacadab-... what is that sound?"

Behind him came a huge turtle running into him knocking him over. "Hey guys, I happened to have polyjuice potion made with a scale from a gigantic Eastern Snake Neck Turtle in it!" A slow, green Harry explained to them. He stuck his tail into the leg socket of the Ninjazord and stood up. "Let's kick some serious ass Ninja Rangers and Harry!" the red ninja ranger said from inside the Ninjazord.

Voldemort got up from the ground and was now faced with a Ninjazord that had erected from the ground.

An epic battle broke out right in front of the fourth house on Privot drive. The Ninjazord took out a sword and swung it towards Voldemort, cutting him in half and the Ninjazord turned around just as the remains of Voldemort exploded into a fiery mess on the ground. The Mighty Morphing Ninja Rangers were victorious once again, with a little help from Harry Potter.

The Ninja Rangers cleaned themselves off and went back into Pizza Hut and had some more pizza and garlic fingers with their new wizard friend, Harry Potter.

Days later Harry turned on the radio in his little room under the stairs and heard a new upbeat punk rock song. The song was sung by Sum41, about an epic battle between a few Ninja Rangers and Harry Potter called 'Harry Potter and the Mighty Morphing Ninja Rangers.'

**The End.**


End file.
